Wicked Game
by LaurenEP18
Summary: The breakup literally broke Kurt. He goes down a destructive road that he feels he deserves, finds a boyfriend that he knows will hurt him... because feeling the physical pain disrupted the emotional pain he just couldn't handle. A familiar face will hopefully change things, paving a new road full of true love and acceptance. Klaine. *triggers, abuse.
1. You matter, Kurt

He remained curled into himself, blatantly ignoring the pounding fist against the bathroom door and pretending he didn't notice the growing crack snaking its way through the wood from the brute force on the other side.

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, begging no one in particular for it all to just _stop._

A string of curses was spewed at the door, followed by one final slam before it all went quiet.

As much as he'd like to say that this was not a normal occurrence, that he didn't constantly cry himself asleep on the cold hard tile of the bathroom… it wouldn't be the truth.

Sure, he could put the blame on others for how he'd gotten into this situation. He wished he could say that it was all _his_ fault. Blame his ex, saying that if he never cheated, he'd still be with him and not in his current predicament. But he wouldn't. Because at the end of the day, he knew who was to blame.

_He_ was the one who had driven his ex into the arms of another man, _he_ was the one that specifically chose Aiden, knowing he'd be quick to snap. He found that he kind of liked the pain. He deserved it after all. Maybe if he were a better boyfriend, he'd be living with his first love… his only love.

Kurt Hummel was a wreck, and he was not keen on changing his path.

Kurt woke early, having only slept about an hour or so. He crept out of the dark bathroom, the sounds of Aiden snoring in their room could be heard throughout the apartment. The coffee pot was filled and pancake batter was in the works by the time Aiden dragged himself out of bed. He came up from behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Sorry, babe." He breathed, his stubble scratching at his sensitive skin as the stench of alcohol washed over him, "You know-"

"You wouldn't do those things to me if I'd stop messing everything up. I know." Kurt finished his sentence, spooning the batter onto the hot pan and knowing he'd get hurt. He welcomed it.

Aiden tensed behind him, snapping his arm forward and wrapping his long fingers around Kurt's wrist, pressing his hand down towards the pan. Kurt resisted, trying in vain to keep his hand away from the heat, "_Don't_ finish my sentences for me. It's fucking annoying and bitchy. I was _trying_ to apologize." He growled, close to Kurt's ear.

With one final nudge, the heel of Kurt's hand hit the scorching pan. He held back a scream as his skin burned. Aiden finally released his hold on Kurt, sauntering away and calling back that he still expected his breakfast on the table by the time he got out of the shower.

Kurt bit his lip, working diligently through the pain. Once all of the pancakes were finished, he quickly poured Aiden his coffee, fixing it the way he liked it. He then set a spot at the table for Aiden before going to the hall bathroom and shutting the door. Looking at his hand, he knew he'd need to wrap it up.

He turned on the sink so that a gentle flow of cold water came out. Wincing slightly, he forced himself to keep the burn under the water. After a few minutes, he turned off the sink, rummaging around in the cabinets for the medical kit. He applied some burn ointment before carefully wrapping up the lower half of his hand. In the harsh light of the bathroom, he pretended he didn't see the scars that lined his wrist as those too disappeared behind the layer of gauze.

The air of confidence he usually held around him had diminished through time. He always tried to keep an aura of superiority, a sense that no one could touch him… but everything hurt him just the same as it did to others. He just didn't outwardly show it.

Kurt supposed that was probably why instead of taking out his aggression on others, he took everything out on himself. He was a perfectionist by nature, always wanting things to go a certain way. _Keep your head held high, shoulders back, don't let them know they got to you_, he'd tell himself. It worked for a while… until it didn't.

When things went downhill, he used to be able to just sing his feelings out. Glee club being his outlet, it allowed a lot of pent up emotions to pour out and people could understand.

But that was all in high school… back when his only worries were about what outfit he was going to wear the next day or whether he needed to bring a back up in case he were to get slushied. Of course there was the stint with Karofsky's unwanted sexual advances, but it was nothing he couldn't handle… not when he had Blaine.

Kurt hissed as he pulled the gauze too tightly when his thoughts brushed over his ex. That night when Blaine had admitted he'd cheated… that was the night that Kurt broke. When he told Finn he felt like he was going to die… it wasn't an exaggeration.

In truth, he hadn't felt truly alive since Blaine had taken his heart and stomped all over it. No matter what he did, he couldn't fix his heart. It would always have an irregular beat.

"Kurt!" Aiden called through the door, "Your dad called. Said something about your grandpa's car or some shit like that. I wasn't really paying attention. He told me to get you to call him back." Kurt opened the door, eyes pleading. Aiden huffed out an annoyed breath, fishing around in his pants pocket for Kurt's cell, "Here. I'm going out." He turned on his heel and snatched up his keys, leaving their home.

Kurt knew where he was going. He knew that Aiden was fucking other guys behind his back… but he couldn't find it in himself to care. It's not like it's never happened to him before.

Kurt dialed his father's number, waiting through the rings before he heard a gruff, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad." Kurt went to sit on the sofa, finally feeling safe now that Aiden was out of the apartment again, "Aiden said that you called about Grandpa's car…?" He trailed off, wondering why his father would call to ask about his grandpa's car. His dad was the best mechanic in Lima. Surely he wouldn't need Kurt's help. Besides, he was all the way in New York, what help could he possibly be?

His father's breath hitched and Kurt was immediately worried. His dad never cried, "Kurt, it's not… It's not about his car, but that he was in a car accident." Kurt's chest constricted as he squeezed the phone closer to his ear, hanging on his father's every word, "I-I think you should probably come back home."

Kurt didn't ask why, already seeming to know. His grandfather was obviously in critical condition, "O-okay." He choked out, "I'll try to get there as soon as I can."

"You don't need to rush."

Those words caused an unpleasant twinge in the pit of his stomach, "Is he…?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll be there soon." Kurt told him, hurrying to hang up the phone.

Aiden burst through the door then, walking over to where his wallet was discarded on the front table, "Forgot my-" He stopped, mid reach, "The hell happened?"

Kurt stifled a cry, "My grandpa was in a car crash… He didn't make it." He felt sick as the words left his mouth, "I-I have t-to go to Lima."

Aiden frowned, "No you're not."

"B-_but-_"

"I _said_ you're not going." He said again, his stormy eyes flashing, "It's not like you were super close with the old fart. You don't need to go."

Kurt let out an involuntary whine, covering his mouth as Aiden's eye twitched in anger, "P-please." He begged. Though it had been several years since he'd seen his grandfather, it still didn't dampen the pain of his loss. He was his mother's father, the last piece of her he had left seeing as his grandmother died a few years back.

Aiden's lip curled up in distaste at Kurt's persistence, "Fine, whatever. But we're not going to stay long." He warned.

"Thank you." Kurt thanked him as he got onto his phone and booked two tickets – both first class, on Aiden's insistence – to Lima for the next morning. He went and packed up a bag of his things, making sure he had enough cover up for all of the bruises that still hadn't faded away. Knowing he'd be back around his family and friends, being careful of hiding the injuries would be top priority.

The next morning, Kurt and Aiden were on their way to Ohio. Nerves pooled in his chest. He hadn't been back to Lima in two years… a lot has changed since then. Honestly, he dreaded seeing the familiar small town. The knowledge that most of his friends were scattered across the country and most likely wouldn't be there was a slight comfort.

McKinley just had their graduation a few weeks ago, so he hoped that most of the New Directions that knew him had already left town… At least then he wouldn't have to worry about keeping up his façade around more than just his immediate family.

As soon as the plane skidded to a halt and the fasten seat belt sign was dimmed, Aiden jumped up, grabbing their bags from the overhead compartment before snatching Kurt out of his seat, "Get a move on. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to in this Podunk town."

Kurt moved as fast as he could, dragging his wheeling bag behind him. Aiden's hand rested at the base of his neck as they walked. They got the rest of their bags in the baggage claim and then went out to grab an airport taxi. Much to his father's disappointment, Aiden had made sure they would stay in a hotel.

Kurt called his dad and told him that he'd come by the house as soon as he dropped his things off in the hotel room… Of course Aiden had different plans, saying they should break in the bed seeing as they would be staying for more than one night.

He grudgingly agreed, knowing he'd most likely get beaten up if he didn't. Sex wasn't something special to Kurt anymore. After Aiden finished, rolling off of Kurt to go clean himself up in the bathroom, Kurt remained in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_You matter, Kurt._ His father's voice rang in his ears.

Kurt wasn't so sure about that.

**===============================gLee=================================**

**I'm not sure where this came from. I was working on This Isn't Me and then I just randomly started writing this. Let me know what you all thought of it. :)**


	2. 1, 2, 3

Aiden wrapped his arm possessively around Kurt's waist as they got out of the taxi, finally at Kurt's old house. They both walked up to the door, and Kurt hesitated, not sure if he should knock or not… it wasn't his home anymore.

Seeming to decide for him, Aiden reached out and opened the door, walking right in as if he owned the place. Kurt followed quickly behind, keeping close to him.

His dad came around the corner, hearing their rather loud entry and stopped upon seeing Aiden. It was then that Kurt realized he hadn't told his father about his new boyfriend, "Hey, kid." He smiled, glancing up at Aiden who stood a couple inches above him, "Who's this?"

"Go on, Kurt. Why don't you _introduce_ me to your father." He said politely, though Kurt was in tune to the hidden angry lilt to his voice. He clearly wasn't pleased Kurt's father didn't know who he was. When Kurt paused, Aiden's eyes tightened before he stuck a hand out towards his dad, "Hi, Burt. My name's Aiden, I'm with your son."

"_Oh._" His father seemed shocked, "Sorry, I didn't know. It's not like Kurt here calls very often." He tried to joke it off, ruffling Kurt's hair, but he could tell his dad was hurt by their lack of contact, "So you must be the guy I got on Kurt's phone earlier."

Aiden nodded, "Yeah. Sorry if I sounded rude, I was just in a hurry." He explained smoothly.

"You didn't tell anyone else we were in town, right?" Kurt asked shyly, "I just… don't want to attract a lot of attention from… _people._" From the look in his father's eyes, he seemed to get what Kurt was trying to say. He didn't want Blaine to know he was back in Lima.

"No. We're not going to have a huge service, just some family." He explained.

"When is the service?" Aiden butted in. He hated not being the center of attention.

"Noon tomorrow." His dad told him, "Why don't you two head into the den and watch some television? I'll go find Carole and then we can get some grub. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan, Burt." Aiden grinned, pearly white teeth shining.

His father nodded, giving Aiden a manly slap on the back and Kurt a hearty pat on the shoulder. Kurt strained to keep in the low whimper at the touch seeing as it upset his healing dislocated shoulder.

As soon as they were in the den, Aiden yanked Kurt backwards, shoving him into the wall, "Why the fuck did you not tell your dad about me, _huh?_ You _ashamed_ of me?" Kurt shook his head, trembling slightly as Aiden loomed over him, "Good. You have no right to be ashamed of me. I mean, look at me and then look at _you._"

"I know. I'm sorry." Kurt apologized.

Aiden backed off, running a hand through his blond hair, "That's what I like to hear." He went and fell back onto the couch, patting the space next to him. Kurt went over and sat beside him, instantly being pulled so their bodies were flush, "You know I love you though, right babe?" He whispered into his ear.

Kurt nodded, "I love you too, Aiden." He said. And it was the truth. No matter what Aiden did to him, for some reason, he still loved him in a way. It was a different type of love. One he'd never experienced before. He supposed he loved Aiden just like he loved the pain it brought him…

"Hi there! I'm Carole." Kurt turned to see Carole bustling into the den, a wide smile on her face. She blushed as Aiden immediately stood up and kissed her hand.

"I'm Aiden, Kurt's boyfriend."

She beamed at him before turning and winking at Kurt, "You've definitely got yourself a keeper here, Kurt. _Oh_, you look _just_ like a young, blonde Matthew Davis!"

And that was the beginning of how his family fell in love with Aiden. He was so good at attracting attention, that neither his father nor Carole noticed his less than present attitude of his lackluster smiles.

The funeral the next day was only an hour long, but it was very well put together. He stood between Finn and Aiden as distant cousins, aunts, and uncles came up to him. Kurt politely spoke to each of them, wanting nothing more than to just leave.

Slowly, people trickled away until it was just him. He watched as the casket was lowered when he felt a body being pressed up against him from behind, strong arms wrapped around him, "Time to go, baby."

Kurt let out a breath, nodding. Aiden grabbed his wrist and walked him back to the cab that he must have called for.

The ride to the hotel was quiet, the only sound coming from Aiden who was steadily downing a flask full of his usual brand of whisky.

The two went straight to their room after Kurt paid the cabbie. Aiden opened the door, allowing Kurt to go by before slamming him back against it, pressing his lips onto Kurt's, "You look so hot in that suit, babe." He groaned, his hands roaming over Kurt's body.

Kurt turned his head to the side, causing Aiden's lips to move their path down Kurt's neck, "Yeah. And I just wore it to my grandfather's _funeral._ So can you lay off for one night?" Kurt usually didn't talk back, but he was just so emotionally drained. Keeping up face around your family when you feel like you're being ripped apart at the seams takes something out of a person.

Aiden pulled away, stormy grey eyes darkening, "Are you seriously getting bitchy at me for wanting to fuck you?" He asked incredulously, one eyebrow raised. Aiden just laughed in Kurt's face, "Who _else_ is going to want to fuck you? I mean, even your precious _Blaine_ went to get some ass elsewhere."

Kurt looked down at his feet, his face burning as he felt sick at the mention of Blaine's name, "You're right."

Aiden puffed up, "_Course _I'm right. Now get on the bed. I've got a raging hard-on and it's not going to relieve itself."

"Okay." He agreed, allowing himself to be thrown onto the bed.

Aiden started to undress the both of them as Kurt just lay there. He turned his head to stare expressionlessly at the clock, counting the seconds ticking away.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_10_

_11_

_12_

_13_

_14_

"_Fuck._" Aiden cursed, "You're prepped enough, right? Fuck it. I need you now."

_15_

_16_

_17_

_18_

_19_

Kurt tensed as Aiden pressed into him. Too hard, too fast.

_20 _

_21_

_22_

_23_

_24_

_25_

Aiden let out a deep groan, starting to thrust forward without giving Kurt a chance to adjust. Pain shot up his spine, but he didn't make a sound.

He found that he lost count of time, so he just had to start over.

_1_

_2_

_3…_

**=============================gLee================================**

**Don't worry, there will be Blaine in the next chapter! Let me know what you thought!**

**Oh! If you like this fic, I'm sure you'll like this one as well! **_Trust Is A Flexible Word_** by **DiDiGlee

**She is amazing! You have to go check it out. :)**


	3. Coffee

Aiden was gone. He didn't know where he went at night, but Kurt usually would wake to an empty bed. Aiden didn't know Kurt had any clue about his midnight excursions, but Kurt rarely slept anyway.

They had just gotten back from Lima late the night before since Aiden insisted on leaving as soon as possible.

His phone had been going off since the then, but he didn't answer it. There was no one he wanted to speak to anyway.

Kurt slowly rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He made his way out of his room and into the den when he heard someone start knocking on the door. Kurt tensed for a moment, walking over cautiously.

"_Kurt. Why_ aren't you answering your phone?" Rachel's recognizable voice filtered through the door. Kurt sighed, sinking down next to the door. He just couldn't deal with visitors, "Please, Kurt. Let me in." She pleaded, "I have _coffee._" Her ploy to use caffeine against him would have worked before… but not anymore. He just wanted to be alone, "I'm worried about you, Kurt. Your dad called me and was asking where you were and…" She trailed off with a wet sniff that made Kurt feel sick knowing he was the reason Rachel was upset. They were supposed to stay in Lima one more day so that Kurt could go and say goodbye to his family, but of course that never happened, "Can you just tell me that you're in there? Tell me you're here so that I can at least tell your dad you're alright."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach as he leaned his head against the door. He didn't want to say anything, but he knew Rachel wouldn't just give up. So he stood and swiftly and quietly went to his room. He donned a large, oversized robe of Aiden's and then he mussed up his hair before going back into the main room. Rachel was still talking through the door when he opened it, trying to look confused, "Rache?" He asked, trying to make his voice scratchy, "What're you doing here?" He side coughed.

"Oh… I-I was just coming to check on you. Your dad called me and asked to see if you were home since you never went to see him and he said he called and the hotel said you checked out and-"

Kurt cut off Rachel's babbling with a few sharp coughs into his elbow, "Sorry, Rachel. I got sick, so we left early. I totally forgot I'd said I would go see him." He lied smoothly, having far too much practice at doing so.

"You poor thing. How about I make you some soup? I'm sure you have the ingredients I need…" She mused, starting to push her way into the apartment.

"N-_no._" He stopped her, "I don't want you to get sick too." She didn't look like she was going to change her mind about leaving, "You could lose your singing voice, Rache."

That did it.

Rachel backed up a bit, wiping her hands on her skirt, "I guess that's true…" She said, handing him a cup of coffee and making sure their fingers didn't touch.

"Could you just call my Dad and tell him I'm here?"

She nodded, starting to back away, "Oh, by the way… Blaine's in New York. I just thought you ought to know."

Kurt furrowed his brow, feeling like Rachel was giving him some type of warning, "Rachel…?"

"I _may_ have told him where you lived…"

"_Rachel!_"

"_What? _ He said he really wanted to see you." She pouted, looking nervous, "Well, anyway. I'll see you later, Kurt. Start answering your phone!" Rachel ran off before Kurt could lay into her for giving his address away to the _one person_ he just _could not_ see.

_No, no, no… Blaine couldn't show up here. Aiden would_- Kurt cut off his train of thought, shutting the door. Maybe he wouldn't come? What would he wear if Blaine _did_ show up?

Kurt grit his teeth, banishing all thoughts of Blaine from his mind. He couldn't let himself get so worked up about the whole thing. Kurt refused to let Blaine have such an effect on him. Not anymore.

He glanced down, remembering the coffee cup in his hand that he was currently squeezing tightly. Kurt took a sip of his favorite non-fat mocha, savoring the taste. It had been a long time since he'd had his favorite coffee.

Kurt went back to his room, throwing the robe off of him and grabbing his own clothing for the day. He had taken the semester off from school since he'd missed too many classes already. So, having nothing he really needed to do, he decided to just take a shower and get dressed. Maybe a walk around town would do him some good.

Kurt fixed his sleeves, making sure everything was covered before making the finishing touches on his hair. He grabbed his bag and tossed it over his uninjured shoulder and opened the door to leave only to see someone standing there.

_Blaine. _

There he stood, one hand raised to knock on the door… handsome as ever. A rush of feelings clouded his mind as those pools of liquid gold met his gaze. It was as if he was seeing sunlight for the first time after centuries of darkness.

Blaine smiled shyly, one adorable triangular eyebrow raised, "Thought you were sick." He spoke, velvet voice caressing Kurt's ears. He hadn't heard his voice in so long.

"News travels fast it seems." Kurt gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back for keeping his voice level when his insides were flipping around in nervousness and excitement.

"Sorry I just popped over unannounced like this…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I just… really wanted to see you." Kurt didn't know what to say to that, "Can I come in, or…"

"_No._" Kurt answered, too quickly, "Sorry." He apologized as Blaine's face fell. Truth was, he didn't know when Aiden would be coming back, and there was no way in hell Blaine could be in their apartment when he did, "Now's just… not a good time."

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder, "The boyfriend here?" He asked, his voice tight.

Kurt frowned, "No, he isn't. Not that it's any of _your_ concern."

"Sorry." Blaine apologized, "Not my place. I get it."

Kurt's phone beeped, signaling a new text. He pulled out his phone, seeing Aiden had sent him a text message.

**From: Aiden**

**To: Kurt**

**I'll be home in 5. Rachel called and started to get angry with me for leaving my sick boyfriend at home alone. You have some explaining to do.**

_Shit._

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kurt tensed when he felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder. He could read him far too well.

Kurt had to get Blaine out of there, "Coffee. W-we can talk over coffee."

Blaine's face brightened up, "Okay. When?"

"Now." Kurt said, grabbing his keys and walking out the door, "Like, _right this second_ now."

He started to walk towards the stairs instead of the elevator, Blaine right beside him.

They made it to a small Starbucks a few blocks from his apartment. There were a few other coffee shops closer that Blaine made mention of as they passed, but Kurt just continued walking. He didn't want to be close to the apartment.

Kurt and Blaine went up to the barista together. Blaine spoke up before Kurt, ordering for the both of them just like he used to, "You remember my coffee order?" He asked, incredulously. After all this time, Blaine still remembered how he liked his coffee.

Blaine grinned, "How could I forget?" The two waited for their coffee before moving to a table in the back.

Kurt sat quietly, sipping his coffee and staring at the patterns of the wood grain in the table, "Why did you come see me?" He asked, finally looking up at Blaine.

"Because I missed you, Kurt… No matter what, I'll never stop loving you. And… not talking to you for almost a year has been torture." He explained, honey eyes filled with such intense emotion, Kurt had to look away.

"You have a funny way of showing how much you love me." Kurt snipped. He immediately felt bad, knowing he'd probably hit below the belt, "Sorry…"

Blaine shook his head, "No, you're right. You have every right to be angry with me. Hell, you're probably not _nearly_ as disgusted with me as I am with myself."

No, Kurt wasn't disgusted with Blaine… He was angry with _himself._ He should have tried harder to keep Blaine close, but he was just too caught up in the New York life, he'd neglected Blaine. It was his fault, "So," Kurt tried to change the subject, "Are you going to school?"

"Yeah. I'm going to NYU next semester." Blaine seemed grateful for the change of topic as well.

They chatted for a while about everything and nothing, though there were a few off-limit topics of discussion. Kurt checked his watch to see that they'd been there for _three hours._ Aiden was going to be _crazy _when he got back…

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, reaching across to touch Kurt's hand, which he immediately retracted.

"I need to go." Kurt said, standing up and tossing his empty cup into the trash.

"I'll walk you home." Blaine offered, throwing his coffee away too.

"No. I… I have to go by somewhere first," He lied, "But it was… _nice. _ Catching up."

Blaine smiled, moving to pull Kurt into a hug. Kurt allowed it. It was definitely longer than s any friendly hug would last, but neither complained. He inconspicuously breathed in Blaine's scent, letting it wash over him. He hated how much he missed this boy.

Kurt pulled away first, waving goodbye and rushing out into the hot New York streets. He didn't want to go back home, knowing Aiden would be pissed, but he knew the longer he stayed out, the worse he'd end up getting hurt.

His stomach dropped when the elevator dinged on his floor. Kurt slowly walked to the door, unlocking it and slipping inside. The place was a mess. It looked like a hurricane had gone through it. And in the center of it all sat Aiden, his eyes trained on Kurt, "Where the fuck have you been?"

**==============================gLee================================**

**Let me know what you thought! :) I love hearing from all of you!**

**If you want to follow me: **

**Twitter: LaurenEP20**

**Tumblr: lepadamoose**


	4. Chicken Noodle Soup

Blaine danced around in the middle of the coffee shop like an idiot. He was just so happy to see Kurt again. Though it was hard knowing Kurt had moved on to another guy, he wasn't blind. He could still see Kurt had _some_ sort of feelings left for him, even if he was trying hard to conceal them. Blaine knew the look… but he could also see deep seeded hurt behind his grey-blue eyes, settling far within him. His downturned lips remained a permanent fixture throughout their time together and Blaine vowed to see his Kurt smile again.

He stopped in his tracks as that thought crossed his mind. _His_ Kurt… His Kurt wasn't _his _anymore. According to Rachel, Kurt was with Aiden… and it was all his fault.

This Kurt that he'd met up with didn't seem like his Kurt. His dull eyes always flittering away, never really settling on anything. His pale skin even paler than usual, almost… sickly. Maybe he really _was _sick like Rachel had said.

As he walked back to his apartment, he passed a Panera Bread. He decided he'd get Kurt some soup and bring it by his apartment, if only to see Kurt again. He knew he was being obnoxious seeing as they'd just been together a few minutes ago, but Kurt really did look like he was sick.

Blaine went inside and ordered to-go chicken noodle soup. He quickly made his way to Kurt's apartment, hoping the soup would remain hot. Once he got back to the door, he hesitated a moment before knocking. He hoped Kurt wouldn't be annoyed at his… let's face it, desperate attempt to get more face-time with him. Blaine bit his lip before knocking on the door.

He heard some rustling around before a door slammed. He furrowed his brow a moment and considered leaving the soup outside when the door flew open, revealing a tall, angry man.

The man wiped his wispy blond hair back, frowning down at Blaine, "Who the fuck are you?"

Blaine blinked, stunned at the man's brashness, "I-I'm Blaine… Anderson. I-"

"_Blaine?_" The man cut him off, "So you're the famous Blaine Anderson? The one who _cheated_ on my _boyfriend?_"

Blaine was shocked to say the least. The man in front of him was _Aiden? _ He didn't look anything like Kurt's type, "Y-yeah…" He answered, ashamed, "Well, I just wanted to give this to Kurt. He seemed sick earlier, so-"

"You _saw him earlier?_" He asked, his voice straining to remain calm.

Blaine immediately felt bad. Aiden seemed like he could be the jealous type and he didn't want to mess up Kurt's relationship with him… even though he wished there was no other relationship to begin with, "Listen, I just want to give this to Kurt."

Aiden reached out and grabbed Blaine's collar, "You fuck him?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "_What?_"

"Did you two fuck?"

"No!" Blaine backed away when Aiden dropped his hold, "Here," He handed Aiden the bag with the soup inside, "Just tell him I dropped by." He said, turning away and leaving.

He needed to talk to someone about this Aiden character. Blaine pulled out his phone, dialing a number before holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Rachel? We need to talk."

==============================gLee===================================

Kurt was shaking. He'd hardly gotten out his excuse for being gone so long when someone came and knocked at the door. Immediately, Aiden had shoved him into the bathroom. They weren't expecting visitors and Aiden had been acting extra paranoid lately… very on edge.

He heard what he could have sworn was Blaine's voice, but it was muffled with the distance. Kurt prayed to a God he didn't believe in that it wasn't him…

About a minute later, the door was slammed shut. Kurt tensed, waiting for Aiden to come back. The door was slowly opened with an ominous creaking noise, "You lying little bitch." Aiden spat. Kurt looked up at him just in time to see a large bowl of scalding hot soup being thrown at him. He stumbled back, screaming in agony as the liquid steamed his skin, "You're _making_ me do this to you, Kurt!" Aiden yelled over Kurt's pained wails, "This is _your _fault!" He turned and slammed the door shut, "Oh, and thank Blaine for the soup. He thought you were _sick!_" Aiden called through the door before walking away.

Kurt fell into the bathtub, turning on the shower with shaking hands and turning it to cold. He took shallow breaths, gingerly wiping the remnants of soup from his skin and picking the noodles from his damp hair.

He then allowed the tears to fall.

Why did Blaine have to come back into his life? He was perfectly okay going on like this… Now, with Blaine being so close, it made everything hurt too much. He's not sure if he could ever fall out of love with Blaine. Can anyone really fall out of love?

No… he didn't think so. Love leaves an imprint on your heart and no matter how much you scrub at it, the mark of their presence can never fade. When you're touched with a love so special, so _profound_... there is no forgetting. Kurt couldn't forget about Blaine, he couldn't move on from him. He still loved him, painfully so. But he just couldn't get past the betrayal of him cheating. It didn't matter who it was with or what they did… knowing wouldn't take the pain away.

His heart ached as he heard Aiden throwing things around the apartment, no doubt making a huge mess that Kurt would have to pick up. He looked at his skin, tinged pink from the hot soup. This is not how his life was supposed to end up… but then again, why shouldn't he be in this situation. It was his fault Blaine cheated, so Kurt was only reaping the consequences.

Kurt couldn't let Blaine back into his heart again… He didn't trust him with it. Blaine told him he loved him, came and visited him in New York and _kissed _him… all after screwing around with some other guy. Since that night, Kurt would always dream of Blaine –that is, when he could even _sleep._

Kurt huddled in the back of the tub, the cold water still pattering away at his jeans. For some reason, he felt the overwhelming urge to sing out his feelings. He hadn't sung… not since the day Blaine confessed to cheating on him. But he couldn't repress the words from bubbling out.

_The world was on fire, and no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_I never dreamed that I'd miss somebody like you_

_And I wanna fall in love_

_And I wanna fall in love with you_

_with you_

_What a wicked game you play, you make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do, make me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say, never felt that way_

_What a wicked thing to do, make me dream of you_

_And I wanna fall in love_

_And I wanna fall in love with you_

_with you_

_My world was on fire, and no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_I never dreamed that I'd miss somebody like you_

_And I wanna fall in love_

_And I wanna fall in love_

_And I wanna fall in love with you_

_with you_

_Nobody loves no one_

**============================gLee================================**

**Let me know what you thought, please! I love hearing from all of you!**

**This song was the inspiration for this fic (as you can tell from the title!). Everyone should go give it a listen! :)**

**Song used: **Wicked Game – James Vincent McMorrow ** (His cover is amazing!)**


	5. Hey, Burt

Blaine met up with Rachel the next day, fully intending on drilling her for information on that Aiden character. He didn't like the looks of him, or the fact that his self-control seemed nearly non-existent.

He sat in the same coffee shop he'd gone to with Kurt, sipping his medium drip when Rachel came bustling through the door. When she sat, Blaine pushed the cup of coffee he'd gotten for her to her.

"Thanks." She took a taste of the coffee, smiling in appreciation, "So, what is all this about?"

Blaine sighed, "What do you know about Aiden?"

Rachel's lips pursed slightly, "Blaine," She began, linking her fingers together on top of the table, "I know that you're jealous-"

Blaine held up a hand to stop her, "It's not that, Rachel." Well… it was a _little_, but he wouldn't admit that seeing as it wouldn't help his case any, "I met him yesterday." At Rachel's raised eyebrow, he continued, "And I just wanted to know what you knew about him."

"Well," She hesitated, "He's really nice. A bit… possessive. He works at his father's office and makes a lot of money. I can't remember what he does though… I'm going to be honest, Blaine…" Rachel eyed him meaningfully, "Kurt really hasn't been the same since… well, _you_ know." Blaine nodded, glancing down at his cup, ashamed, "And I think he kind of rushed into the relationship."

"He seemed to already know all about me… And he was… aggressive." Blaine started.

"Aggressive? Aiden's not aggressive." Rachel said.

"Well, if grabbing my collar and asking if I –quote- _'fucked Kurt'_ –end quote- isn't _aggressive…_"

Rachel's jaw dropped, "Aiden said that?" Blaine nodded, "That doesn't sound like him… I've never even heard him curse!" Blaine just shrugged, "Wait a second…" Blaine looked up into her suspicious brown eyes, "Is this all a ploy to make Aiden look bad so Kurt will go back to you? Because that's low, Anderson."

It was Blaine's turn for his jaw to drop, "_What_- I-I would _never._ Rachel, you know me better than that!" He exclaimed incredulously, "I'd _never_ do anything to hurt Kurt. If he was happy with this guy… I'd leave him be."

"You'd never do anything to hurt Kurt? So, cheating on him was supposed to make him _happy?_" Blaine flinched back at the blow, though it was deserved, "Look, Blaine. You need to just leave Kurt be. He's obviously working through some things, but I'm sure Aiden is helping him through it. He doesn't need you snooping around in his relationships… I think you've hurt him enough."

"Rachel, you don't understand-"

"Yes, I do. You're still in love with him and you'll do anything to get him back." She stood, grabbing her clutch from the table along with her coffee, "But maybe you should just back off. Seeing you again is probably making whatever he's going through worse by dredging up bad memories." Rachel then turned on her heel and left the coffee shop, the tiny bell jingling at her exit.

Blaine sat there, stunned. Was he making it all up in his head? Kurt certainly didn't seem happy… but was that because of _him?_

Suddenly feeling nauseous, he tossed his coffee and went out into the crowded New York streets. Well, Rachel certainly wasn't any help… but she _did_ notice Kurt wasn't himself. Blaine didn't know what he was working through, but he couldn't ignore the gut feeling that Aiden wasn't a part of the solution, but part of the _problem._ He hoped it wasn't just jealously that was causing him to feel that way. Perhaps it was in part, but Blaine wasn't going to let it go until he was certain. Even if Aiden has nothing to do with it, Kurt definitely wasn't okay… and he was going to be there to help.

Blaine pulled out his phone and called the one person he knew would be able to understand where he was coming from.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Burt." Blaine dodged another rushing person before stopping off in an alcove.

"How's New York treatin' ya, Anderson?" Kurt's dad asked. After Kurt left for New York, he and Blaine had gotten pretty close. Blaine liked that he was able to talk to him. He was like a second dad to him.

Blaine dashed across the street and into Central Park where he found an empty bench, "It's good. It'll take some getting used to, but I think I'll enjoy being here."

"Good to hear, kid." He paused for a second, "Something up?"

Blaine sighed, "It's… Kurt."

"Yeah… I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"I can read that kid like an open book, no matter how hard he tries to keep his feelings from me."

Blaine nodded, knowing Burt couldn't see the gesture, "Well, I just wanted to see if you knew what was going on with him. I talked to Rachel because I had some… concerns about his boyfriend. I swear I'm not trying to nose around in his business, but-"

"That Aiden guy seems like he has it all together… but I'm not so sure."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, "I tried to ask Rachel about him, but she just said he was very nice, but kind of possessive…"

"He seems to be able to charm the pants off of all the girls. Carole was a flustered mess by the time the two of them left."

"They came to Lima?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah… I knew he wouldn't want me to say anything. His grandfather passed and he came to the funeral. I didn't even know he was dating anyone until that Aiden guy showed up. You'd already left for New York by then anyway."

Blaine pursed his lips, watching a few pigeons flutter around an older man tossing bread, "Well, I went over to visit Kurt and he seemed almost… skittish. Like, he didn't want me around the apartment."

"Uh-huh…" Burt pressed, "Go on."

"At first I thought it was because he was uncomfortable around me, but we went for coffee and he seemed alright. Less tense." Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Rachel called me and told me his was sick and that's why he left Lima early…" Burt said suspiciously.

"Well, she told me that too. That Kurt was sick." He explained, "He looked kind of tired and paler than usual, but he didn't seem really _sick,_ sick. Anyway. He kind of freaked out when he saw how long we were there and he left pretty abruptly." He didn't mention the long, much-needed hug they'd shared before Kurt left, "I kind of wanted to make sure he got back alright since he did kind of look a bit sick. So I dropped into a store and brought him some soup… but when I got to Kurt's apartment, Aiden answered the door. He was kind of an ass for lack of a better word. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me forward, asking if I'd… had sex with Kurt. Though he might have used other words."

"You think he's no good for Kurt?" Burt asked straight forward. Blaine hesitated for a moment, "I'm not going to think that you're only trying to get Kurt back. I trust your judgment, Blaine. Both Finn and I were kind of put off by him no matter how charming he tried to be, but we tried not to show it since he is Kurt's boyfriend."

Blaine bit his lip, "I don't think he's good for him."

"That kid isn't going to listen to me. He never calls or picks up his phone anyway. I was going to try to talk to him alone, but he left for New York before I could… So you're going to have to try and get through to him. Honestly, I'm scared. I need to know that you're on his side."

"_Always._"

"That's good, kid. And thanks for calling me. Don't lose touch, 'kay?"

"I won't Burt. I won't." He told him before hanging up the phone.

Blaine looked out into the park, watching the people all go about their daily business. He was going to be keeping a sharp eye on Kurt, whether he wanted him to or not. He'd make up for his past indiscretion and hopefully gain Kurt's trust back. There was no way he was going to let him fall.

**===============================gLee==================================**

**What did you think? Let me know! :)**


	6. Let me go, Blaine

"_Hey, Kurt. It's Blaine… again. Would you please answer your phone? I don't care if it's to just tell me to screw off. I just want to hear your voice, Kurt… Please call me back."_

"_Okay, I know I've officially crossed into stalker territory with the amount of messages I've left. But I really need to talk to you. It's not something I can really talk about over the phone for fear of you hanging up on me… and because it seems like you're not going to answer your phone anyway. So if you're listening to these messages, can you meet me at the same Starbucks we were at before tomorrow at three?"_

"_Well, I had a nice steaming cup of coffee calling your name, but you never showed… I'm going to text you my address, okay? Just so you have it. I-I know you don't want to be with me… but I just really want to be your friend again."_

Kurt never took any of his calls or texts. Blaine was starting to get worried about him, but he didn't want to chance another run in with _'the boyfriend'_. Rachel of course was absolutely no help. She refused to talk to him about Kurt, thinking all he was trying to do was break up him and Aiden.

After a whole week of being snubbed via phone, Blaine had had enough. He got into his car and drove to Kurt's apartment.

He waited. He waited in his car for hours, just watching, "God, I'm such a creep." He said to himself, slamming his head back into the headrest. About to give up, he turned his car back on, checking his mirrors to make sure no one was coming. And, in one mirror, he saw none other than Aiden dashing away from the apartment. Blaine furrowed his brow, wondering why Aiden was leaving at –he checked his watch- ten o'clock at night. Figuring this was his only opportunity, he turned off his car and jogged across the street to Kurt's apartment complex. His palms began to sweat, just as they had done the first day he'd shown up at Kurt's place unannounced.

Once he got to Kurt's door, he wiped his palms against his pants, straightening his signature bowtie, before knocking.

There was no answer, so he tried again… Nothing. "Kurt?" He called through the door, "It's Blaine." Silence. "Please open the door." Blaine groaned, banging his head against the door.

He hoped he wasn't over reacting, but the combination of his gut feeling and the fact that Burt and Finn both had the same sort of feeling regarding Aiden… he in good conscience had to at least talk to Kurt about it. Get his side of things. But that was impossible when he couldn't even get in contact with the man. Blaine turned away from the door, going back to his car.

When he pulled up to the curb outside his apartment, he noticed Aiden pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair as he looked around frantically, "I'm sorry, babe! Just… fucking come out, damn it!" He yelled into the night air, gritting his teeth together before going around the block.

Blaine jumped out of his car and ran to his building, hoping to avoid Aiden. He ran to his room when he noticed the door was left at a crack. Heart pounding rapidly in his chest, he pushed the door open, an eerie creak sounding.

He reached over and grabbed an umbrella as a weapon, kicking the door closed and encasing the room in darkness. Blaine waited a moment for his eyes to adjust before he walked further into the main room.

There was a form curled up on his couch, moving slightly. Blaine shuffled over, holding the umbrella at the ready, and reached out to the light, flicking it on.

"_Kurt?_" He blinked a few times, dropping the umbrella.

The noise shocked the young man, causing him to awaken and scoot away, holding his arms in front of his face in a defensive posture, "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_." He chanted, pressing himself as far back as possible.

Blaine fell to his knees in front of Kurt when he let out a small sob, lightly setting his hand on Kurt's drawn up knee. He flinched. "Kurt? It's Blaine." He spoke softly, stroking his thumb along the material of Kurt's jeans. Blaine wanted to just pull Kurt into his arms, kiss away his tears… but it wasn't his place anymore.

Kurt's breathing calmed a bit and he peeked out from behind his hands, meeting Blaine's gaze, "Sorry. I-I thought you were someone else."

"You're in _my _apartment, Kurt." He teased, trying to lighten the mood. It gained a half-hearted chuckle from Kurt, so he counted it as a win, "Which leads me to the question of how you got _in_ here."

"Door was unlocked." Kurt shrugged, wincing slightly.

"What was that?" Blaine inquired, eyes scrutinizing him, "Are you hurt?"

Kurt immediately shook his head, "_No_, no. I-I'm fine. Y-you kept calling asking to talk to me s-so… here I am."

Blaine cautiously stood up, moving to sit next to Kurt on the sofa, "I saw Aiden outside…" He hedged.

Kurt tensed a moment before speaking, "O-oh… Yeah. He- I just..." He stumbled over his words. Blaine could see in his face that he was trying desperately to come up with some excuse, "My bag got stolen… and we were chasing after the guy that took it and… uh- we got separated. I was close to your apartment, so I though m-maybe I could use your phone to call him… or… something." He ended lamely.

"Well _that's _complete and utter bullshit." Blaine called him on his clearly made-up story, "How about we work along the lines of the _truth?_"

Kurt averted his eyes, "That _is_ the truth." Blaine just sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere right then, "Maybe… I should go h-home." Kurt said shakily, biting his lip harshly.

Blaine narrowed his eyes, watching him carefully, "It's late. How about you stay here for the night?" The look of absolute relief on Kurt's face was enough to tell him his suspicions weren't just made in his head. He still wasn't sure what it was that was wrong, but he knew there _was something._

"If you insist." Kurt tried to give off an air of nonchalance, but Blaine could see straight through the charade. Kurt was hurting. And when he was hurting, he always tried to play off his pain as being not a big deal. Blaine wouldn't fall into his words so easily. He knew him too well.

"Stay here. I'll be right back, okay?" Blaine patted his knee, getting up and walking to his room. It was a small apartment, only one bedroom and one bathroom. So he pulled out a rolled up sleeper mattress and laid it next to the bed, fitting it with some old sheets. He then made up his own bed before walking back into the main room where Kurt was still in the same spot, "I've got some pajamas you can change into." He offered, gesturing to his room. Kurt nodded shakily, getting up and following him into his room. Blaine went over to the corner of his room where most of his things were still packed away in boxes. He grabbed an old Dalton shirt and a pair of black plaid sleeping bottoms, handing them to Kurt with a smile, "Bathroom's just through there." He pointed to the door across the hall. Kurt nodded, taking the clothes to the bathroom.

Blaine quickly changed before sitting down on the small mattress on the floor, fluffing up the pillow behind his head. He did his best to ignore the constant fluttering of his heart.

A few minutes later, Kurt came in, moving meekly around the corner. At seeing Blaine on the spare mattress, he immediately started to protest in true Kurt-like manner, "Blaine, you don't have to give up your bed for me. Come on. _Up._" He gestured for Blaine to get up and into his bed.

"My apartment, my rules, Mr. Hummel." Blaine stayed put, falling back onto the mattress and closing his eyes, "If you're still standing there with your hand on your hip glaring at me when I open my eyes, I'll be forced to carry you to the bed." Blaine peeked at Kurt who just let out a huff and dropped his hand, walking over to the bed.

Blaine closed his eyes again, a small smile forming on his face. He was just glad that Kurt was there with him… knowing he was safe.

A few hours later, Blaine woke up. He didn't know why until he heard a small sniffle coming from somewhere above him. Yawning, he sat up, peering over at Kurt. All that could be seen was a lump of covers, shaking slightly. In his sleep-laden state, Blaine did what came naturally. He got up and crawled onto the bed next to Kurt, "_Shh._ It's okay." He breathed tiredly, wrapping an arm around Kurt. The other boy froze up for a moment before relaxing slightly into his hold, "It's okay." He repeated softly.

Blaine was just starting to doze off again when suddenly the warmth in his arms disappeared. He sat up quickly, turning on the light in the room. Kurt was swiftly gathering up his clothes in a panic. He noticed Blaine was watching him, but continued grabbing his things, "I-I can't stay here. Aiden doesn't know where I am a-and I don't want to worry him." He explained even though Blaine never questioned his actions.

"I assumed Aiden was the one you were trying to get away _from._"

Kurt tensed, half bent over, about to grab his shirt, "And what exactly gave you _that _idea?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a damn village idiot, Kurt. Do you really think that I'm so blind that I can't see that you're hurting?"

"And why the hell do you care anyway?" Kurt snapped back defensively, "This is just all some ploy to get me into bed with you again. Isn't it, Anderson?"

Blaine got out of bed, standing at full height, "You're the one that broke into my goddamn apartment!" He countered. He knew he needed to stop, but his defenses were rising at Kurt's accusations.

"_Fuck _you." Kurt muttered, stalking past Blaine.

"I'm just trying to _help_ you."

Kurt spun around, "Well, maybe I don't want your help. Maybe I don't even need it."

"You ever get tired of lying all the damn time?" Blaine questioned, following behind Kurt as he made his way back through the apartment.

Kurt just shook his head, opening the door, "It was a mistake coming here." He spoke lowly, "Don't call me anymore."

Anxiety rose in Blaine's chest at the sight of Kurt making a move to leave. He'd gotten so caught up in their argument, he'd forgotten the whole reason he'd wanted Kurt to come to him, "_Wait_." Blaine reached out, shoving the door shut before Kurt could leave, effectively trapping him between his body and the door.

Kurt's breathing hitched slightly, but he managed to keep calm, "Let me go, Blaine." He ordered, voice wavering only slightly.

Blaine stepped back and looked at Kurt. Really _looked_ at him. The Dalton shirt billowed away from his body, the checked pants barely clinging to his narrow hips. His lackluster hair had lost some of its sheen, a few strands hanging limply across his pallid forehead. Sunken in stormy grey eyes remained downcast.

Was this… Was this _his fault?_

Blaine reached forward hesitantly only for Kurt to press his back against the door. Maybe Aiden had nothing to do with how Kurt was. Maybe it was all because of Blaine. He knew that he'd royally fucked up when he'd hooked up with Eli, but had he really caused all of this? Aiden was probably only aggressive with him since he knew what Blaine had done. Blaine was the monster, not Aiden…

"I'm sorry." Blaine breathed, the pain in his chest pulsing with hatred for himself, "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt glanced up at him, confusion alight in his eyes. He seemed torn, but in the end, he slipped away and left Blaine standing there in front of the door.

He stood for another moment before shutting the door softly, resting his head against the cool wood, "I love you so much, Kurt." He whispered brokenly.

**==============================gLee=================================**

**With school and work, I haven't had the time to really write. So, sorry in advance for the longer periods between updates! **

**I hope that you liked this chapter and I will do my best to update soon. :)**


	7. Reverting back

Kurt found himself sitting on his bathroom floor, Dalton shirt ripped off, razor in one hand and a bottle of tequila in the other. He hadn't gotten to this point in a long time… he was reverting back to who he was directly after the break-up with Blaine. He found that he didn't need to continue hurting himself ever since he'd gotten together with Aiden. But being in Blaine's apartment, surrounded by his scent and feeling his ex-lover's arms around him… it reminded him of all that he'd missed out on. All that he'd lost.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, mimicking the blood trailing down his wrist. The front door opened loudly, causing Kurt to flinch and cut deeper than intended. He hissed in pain, hugging his arm to his chest and curling into his knees. The bathroom door opened, but Kurt didn't look to see who it was. He already knew who it would be.

A rough hand rested on his bare shoulder, "Damn it, Kurt." Aiden groaned, sitting on his legs in front of Kurt and moving the empty bottle of alcohol away from his reach, "I thought you were over this, babe." He said in a strangely gentle tone, "I know I lost my temper again, but you said you'd stopped cutting. I don't want to come home one day to see you dead."

Kurt peered up at him, blinking away the tears only to see genuine concern on his handsome face, "Why would _you _care?"

Aiden's brow turned down, a frown clouding his once caring features, "What do you mean by that?" He gritted out, "You _know_ I care about you, babe. That's why I've been fucking running all over the place looking for you." He told him, fingers starting to dig into Kurt's shoulder, "I'm starting to think _you_ don't care about _me._ And honestly, that's pissing me the fuck off."

_Good._ Kurt thought. _Provoke him. Force his hand so you don't have to do this to yourself._ "Well, fuck you, A'den." He slurred, "Go 'head an' hit me then. Do it." He pushed, throwing the bloodied razor into the bathtub, "'least when you hit me I _feel _something."

Aiden's eyes darkened before he pulled Kurt forward and into a heated kiss, "I'll make you feel something." He growled deeply into Kurt's ear before he started to attack his neck with his lips and teeth. More tears started to fall as his mind wished for different lips kissing his skin, gentler hands holding his body… he wished he were with _Blaine._

With that thought, Kurt pushed Aiden away, "S-stop…"

"The fuck, babe?" Aiden snapped, steely eyes narrowing, "Where did you go before? Where were you when you ran out?"

Kurt knew he shouldn't say where he was. He knew it… But that didn't stop his drunken tongue from rolling out the name, "Blaine. Was at Blaine's 'partment."

Aiden thrust his hand forward, capturing Kurt's neck in a vice like grip, "You out fucking Anderson, huh? You fucking your old boyfriend behind my back?" Kurt tried to speak, but Aiden was cutting off his air, "Sorry, didn't catch that." He loosened his grip a tad.

The amount of alcohol he'd consumed made him bolder than he usually would have been, "_You're_ the on who fucks other guys, _asshole._"

Aiden's mouth turned up in a twisted smile, "Ah, yes, Kurtie. That's may be true. But _I _can do whatever I want. I _own_ you. And maybe if you'd let me _fuck_ you more often, I wouldn't have to take my business _else_where." He paused, "So how about you and I go and have some great hate-sex, babe? I'll make you forget about your puny little ex."

"No." He shrunk back, "Just, leave me alone."

Aiden grunted in anger, "Maybe it's time that you realize _you're_ the problem. That's why all the guys you're with _cheat _on you. No one's going to save you. _You're_ the one that's fucked up." He practically yelled before he left him alone, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt pressed his knees further into his chest, "I know I am." He choked out.

The next morning, Kurt woke up to Aiden dragging him out of the bathroom. He had a nasty hangover and his wrists were burning. Looking down, he noticed his wrists caked in dried blood. He cringed at the sight, but made no move to clean the cuts off. At that point, he'd lost the ability to care. Instead, he shakily got to his feet and trudged into the bedroom, falling onto the unmade bed.

He looked out the window, wondering morbidly how many people would be in the way should he decide to jump from the ledge.

"I'm going to work, babe." Aiden said, popping his head into the room, "Clean up. I don't want the sheets to stain." He said, tossing a wet washcloth at him before leaving.

Kurt let out a long sigh, rolling onto his back and using the cloth to wipe away the blood. He hated that he'd let himself become this… this _person._ This isn't who he used to be… who he _wanted_ to be. He was the out-and-proud Kurt Hummel from McKinley. Fashion forward and sassy as they come. He was supposed to come to New York with Rachel, go to NYADA and have Blaine follow after him, living happily ever after with the love of his life. How did he go from that person, to the one lying on his bed wiping his shame from his wrists? It disgusted him. He loathed who he had become.

Why couldn't he have let it all go? Instead of trying to move on from Blaine, he'd internalized all of those years he'd spent thinking he was never going to find love. Blaine cheating hurt him far more than he should have let it. Maybe he should have heard Blaine out. Given him a second chance and forgiven him of his indiscretion… He wished he had. Then maybe he wouldn't be broken.

He supposed he'd already really forgiven Blaine. At least in his mind he had. Kurt didn't hold any resentment towards Blaine, he held the blame on himself. He loved him. He never stopped loving Blaine, even that night Blaine confessed he'd cheated. Instead of ceasing to love _Blaine,_ he stopped loving _himself._

Kurt knew that Blaine cared. He saw in Kurt what none of his other friends saw… but Kurt couldn't be with Blaine again. He was too damaged. And Aiden was a wild card. Kurt would be far too afraid to leave him. He now regrets getting involved in such a tumultuous relationship… but he was naïve and wrecked at the time.

All his thoughts were twisting around in his head, battering his skull until it throbbed. He stood up mechanically, his mind shut off. On autopilot, he got dressed. He didn't even realize where he was going or what he was trying to do, but he didn't really care.

He walked out onto the sidewalk in front of his apartment complex, watching the New Yorkers passing him by, as if he were nothing but an obstacle in their way.

He noticed Rachel walking along the sidewalk across the street, waving at someone with a huge smile. She never looked his way. She didn't even acknowledge his presence though she was looking at someone not too far from him. He felt invisible.

Kurt's eyes never left the spot where he'd just seen Rachel, too lost in his own mind. So it surprised him when he caught a pair of golden-hazel eyes looking at him from across the street, trying to get his attention. Of course it would be Blaine who would see him. Kurt took a step back, wanting to go back into the safety of his apartment, but knew it was too late. Blaine wouldn't just let him go.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, checking both ways before jogging over to him, "Hey." He breathed once he was standing in front of him.

"H-hey." Kurt replied, a little breathless at their proximity.

"Listen, about last night-"

Kurt held up a hand, "I-I forgive you. You know that, right? I-I mean about… about the guy you, um- h-hooked up with." He stuttered out. He felt like he owed it to Blaine to let him know that Kurt wasn't holding any sort of resentment towards him.

Blaine clearly did not expect Kurt to say that to him judging by his slack jaw and wide eyes, "Why did you never tell me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't. I just… I couldn't talk to you after- …Even though I forgave you, I just couldn't-" Kurt was starting to feel very self-conscious, having Blaine's eyes on him as if he were the only thing in the world. Kurt reached up and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated that he was such a mess.

Blaine's eyes tightened, followed by his whole body stiffening, "Can we go talk in your apartment?"

"I didn't really want to be stuck in there." Kurt admitted.

"Then can we go back to my apartment? We need to talk, Kurt." His voice sounded almost urgent, "Please?" Kurt just nodded, not protesting when Blaine gently took his hand and led him to Blaine's apartment. He followed him inside the vaguely familiar main room before Blaine stopped, pulling him into a fierce hug. Kurt didn't even have time to reciprocate by the time it was over. Blaine brought him over to the couch, pressing gently on his shoulders to have him sit down, "I'll be right back." He said before leaving the room. Kurt wondered why he was acting so strange, but immediately regretted leaving his building that afternoon when Blaine came back around the corner holding a first aid kit, "I didn't want to say anything when we were out in public…" He started, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Kurt, "Can I see your arm?" He asked softly, cautiously.

The blood started to pound behind Kurt's ears, his breath hitching and catching in his throat as it closed up. There was a stain… a deep red stain seeping through the material at his wrist. And Blaine saw it.

"Kurt, it's okay." Blaine tried to calm him, but he just couldn't catch his breath. He was on the brink of a full-blown panic attack. Blaine dropped the medical kit, moving to half sit on the sofa and half sit on Kurt so that all Kurt could see was his eyes, "Calm down, baby. It's okay. It's okay." Kurt's eyes wandered, not able to focus on anything in particular, "No," Blaine said, holding Kurt's face in his hands and forcing his face forward, "Just look at me. There you go." He smiled encouragingly, resting his forehead against Kurt's, "Just breath."

Kurt did his best to follow Blaine's breathing, keeping time with each puff of Blaine's breath against his lips. Slowly, Blaine reached for Kurt's arm, rolling the sleeve of his shirt up above the fresh cuts. He never pulled away from him, keeping their faces close as he worked at cleaning and bandaging the marks. He felt so bare… Exposed… He'd never had his proverbial walls down so low and the raw feelings clawing at him were insatiable.

Kurt's moved his head, letting it fall into the crook of Blaine's neck as his body went limp. He was just so _tired._ Tired of it all. He didn't want to fight anymore.

"Will you stay with me?" Blaine asked quietly, "We can just sleep and then we can talk when you wake up. Is that okay?"

Kurt nodded, too tired to care. Blaine helped him up and Kurt clung to his side. They got into Blaine's bed together and Kurt immediately filled the slot beside Blaine, as if he'd never left it. Lying next to Blaine, curled into his side… it felt like home. And he never wanted to leave.

Blaine started to sing softly in his ear, stroking his fingers along the bandages around Kurt's arm.

_Here's the day you hoped would never come_

_Don't feed me violence, just run with me_

_Through rows of speeding cars_

_The paper cuts, the cheating lovers_

_The coffee's never strong enough_

_I know you think it's more than just bad luck_

_There, there, baby_

_It's just text book stuff_

_It's in the ABC of growing up_

_Now, now, darlin'_

_Oh don't lose your head_

_'Cause none of us were angels_

_And you know I love you, yeah_

_Sleeping pills, no sleeping dogs lie never_

_Far enough away_

_Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt_

_I've watched you slowly winding down for years_

_You can't keep on like this_

_Now is as bad of time as any_

_There, there, baby_

_It's just text book stuff_

_It's in the ABC of growing up_

_Now, now, darlin'_

_Oh don't kill yourself_

_'Cause none of us were angels_

_And you know I love you, yeah_

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered, pressing a feather-light kiss on his temple.

Tears were pooling in the hollows beneath his eyes as he buried his face into Blaine's chest, breathing in his scent, "I never stopped loving you." He admitted before falling into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in years.

**=============================gLee==============================**

**I worked hard to get an update out quickly! I'm not sure the next one will be this fast, but I hope you all enjoy! :) Let me know what you thought!**

**Song used: Speeding Cars – Imogen Heap**


	8. Magnets

The warmth that was supposed to be next to him was gone. Blaine furrowed his brow, moving his hand over the sheets next to him, searching for Kurt… but he came up empty.

"Kurt?" He spoke drowsily, peeling open his heavy lids to see that Kurt was on the floor, sitting with his back against the wall and his knees up to his chest, "Honey, what are you doing?" He asked, too tired to censor his wording so the little term of endearment came out on instinct.

Kurt didn't respond. He was staring far off, seemingly out of touch with where he was. Blaine got out of bed and slid down in front of Kurt, disrupting his view – although it didn't seem as if he was really looking at anything. He was mumbling silently under his breath, immediately stopping when Blaine lightly placed his hand on one of Kurt's drawn up knees. Wide glasz eyes danced around the vicinity of Blaine's face, not entirely focusing for longer than a moment. When Blaine made a move to cup Kurt's cheek… the boy_ flinched_ – violently so. His eyes screwed shut and he began trembling. Blaine's eyes glanced down to his hand, wondering what he'd done.

"'m sorry, Aiden. D-didn't mean to. I-I-I w-won't do it again. _Please-_"

Blaine decided to intervene then. Very carefully, he draped himself over Kurt's shaking form, holding him tightly and whispering into his ear, "_Shh_. It's Blaine. Kurt, please… Come back to me. It's not real, baby. You're here, with me. Aiden isn't here."

The tremors slowly began to subside until Kurt was completely still. He turned slightly, burying his face into Blaine's neck, "_Blaine._" Kurt breathed out in a sort of sob-like whimper. The sound was so heartbreaking, that Blaine could hardly contain his own broken cry.

"It's me, baby. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine proclaimed, running his fingers though Kurt's soft hair, "Honey, can you look at me?"

Slowly… ever so slowly, Kurt lifted his face up. His eyes remained downcast for another brief second before he blinked them up to meet Blaine's. Blaine drew in a sharp breath at the sheer amount of _pain_ showing in the blue depths of the other boy's eyes, "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you." He whispered, "You'll never know how much I blame myself… how much I _hate_ myself for not staying in Lima. For not holding onto you like I should have."

"_Kurt-_" Blaine tried to cut into his self-loathing rant.

"Can you just-" Kurt cut him off, biting his lip, "Will you please kiss me?" He asked, insecurity flushing his face in shades of rose.

Blaine just nodded, "Yeah." He agreed, taking Kurt's face gently in his hands before leaning in.

The moment their lips touched, it was as if there was no separation between them. Like the past couple of years had not even occurred. They melded together, lips sliding together with familiar ease. It felt like he was finally able to fill his lungs with air after holding his breath for so long. Blaine tentatively pressed his tongue against Kurt's lips, wanting to deepen their connection… but Kurt suddenly pulled away, lips deep pink to match his blushing cheeks.

"Oh god-" Kurt choked out, seeming torn, "I-I have to leave." He said quickly, scrambling up to his feet and heading for the door.

"What?" Blaine asked, dumbfounded. He too jumped up, rushing to catch up with Kurt, "Where are you going? _Kurt?_" He reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm and immediately regretted that action.

The other boy let out a pained yelp, falling to his knees. Blaine retracted his hand as if it had been burned before following Kurt down to the floor, "Kurt?" He said slowly, "I'm going to move the sleeve of your shirt. Is that okay?" Kurt bit his lip, but nodded in a defeated way.

Blaine lifted the shirtsleeve up to his shoulder. What he saw made him feel physically sick and he had to swallow down the bile that threatened to rise up in his throat.

Marring Kurt's milky white skin were deeply colored, finger-shaped bruises. Blaine traced them with a feather-light touch, wishing he could erase them. The pit in his stomach grew larger as he moved his hands closer to Kurt's neck, shifting the collar slightly only to uncover more bruising.

Kurt's hollow voice broke the silence, "Most are covered in makeup."

Blaine sat back on his haunches, staring at Kurt's expressionless face, "Will you come with me, please?" He asked, offering his hand. Kurt glanced at it for a moment before tentatively placing his hand in Blaine's.

He helped him up, leading him into his small bathroom. Blaine moved Kurt so he could sit on the closed toilet seat before he turned and grabbed a washcloth from the small closet. He ran it under the warm tap and then walked back to Kurt. Gripping the hem of Kurt's shirt lightly, he looked up at Kurt for silent permission. Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

Blaine pulled the shirt up and over Kurt's head, dropping the material to the floor. He purposefully kept his face neutral, not letting it show how utterly devastated he was at the amount of bruises, all in different stages of healing, and scarring that littered his body. Blaine took the washcloth and gently wiped along his wrists, revealing more small white scars in a neat row. Above those scars was ring-like bruising cuffed around his wrists. He moved higher, wiping the makeup from the revealed parts of Kurt's body. His neck, his jaw… How could he have not seen those bruises before?

He leaned forward and pressed a butterfly kiss to each bruise he saw… each scar… every blemish on his pale skin, "Who did this to you, Kurt?" He asked. He already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from Kurt's mouth.

"I let him do it." He murmured.

Blaine froze, not at all expecting to hear that. "Aiden?" He spoke shakily.

Kurt nodded, "It kept me from hurting myself. I-I deserved it."

Blaine shook his head vehemently, "_No_, Kurt. You did _not _deserve it. You deserved to be treated with nothing but love."

"_Why?_"

That one word… damn if it didn't break Blaine's heart, "Because you are the most amazing, kind hearted individual I have ever met. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, Kurt. And anyone who tells you that you're not worthy of love is a fool."

Kurt was silent for a moment, "And you really love me?" He asked.

Blaine smiled, "Of course I do."

Kurt bit down on his lip, tears forming in his shining eyes, "Show me." He whispered.

It took a moment for him to understand what Kurt meant by that, but when he did, Blaine acted immediately, "Okay."

He shifted forward, sealing their lips together again, and this time, Kurt wasn't as timid. When Blaine licked at his lips, Kurt willingly opened his mouth. Their tongues danced between their mouths, not fighting for dominance, but moving together.

Blaine tucked his hands under Kurt's thighs, lifting him up into his arms. It was far too easy for him to do so though… He deposited Kurt gently on the bed, climbing on top of him, "We don't have to do anything." He reminded Kurt.

"I-I know. I just really need to feel your love, Blaine. I need you." He admitted.

Blaine kissed his lips in agreement before moving to shed his shirt. Kurt raised his hands up, letting his fingers trail up Blaine's arms and then across his upper back, "I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt told him, moving to kiss Blaine's lips once more.

Blaine felt like their lips had magnets inside of them, the constant need for the two poles to meet was always pulling at them, forcing them together.

Soon, the two just shared lazy, open-mouthed kisses, lying next to each other. Blaine didn't want to take things too far, knowing Kurt certainly wasn't in the right frame of mind for much more.

When he heard Kurt's breathing slow down and even out, Blaine pulled him close to his chest. There was something- or some_one_- he needed to deal with the next day… but he needed some help.

**============================gLee===============================**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long with this update! **

**The story is starting to come to a close… :( **

**I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I hope that you all are enjoying this fic! **

**I am also working on another fic which is a badboy!Blaine fic. It's called **_Translucent_** if you want to go check it out!**


End file.
